


#諾馬 月黑風高，你有沒有點想我。

by geulimja



Category: Nomark - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geulimja/pseuds/geulimja





	#諾馬 月黑風高，你有沒有點想我。

1

李帝努在陰冷的集裝箱裡踱步。

一片人跡罕至的荒地，野草橫生，放眼看去只有海邊的幾個廢棄集裝箱。薄暮時分，抬頭看天是一大片藍紫色，面向海平線卻是一片橙黃色。色環上對立的顏色此刻忍不住要脫離框架，纏綿擁抱，要趕在月亮追上之前，黑簾子拉攏之前，融合，揉碎彼此。

2

過於昏暗，李帝努走出集裝箱，踩住足有一截手臂長的乾枯黃草，仍舊來回踱步。如果情況允許，他會抽一根接一根的煙，可惜情況是不允許。

但很快他就可以為所欲為了，再也沒有什麼允許不允許，他可以隨時見他想見的人，做想做的事，說想說的心底話。

從褲兜裡翻出手機，李帝努打開聯絡人列表的時候湊巧人就撥了過來。

「李敏亨，晚了十秒。」

「十秒也和我計較，拿著手機等我啊？接得那麼快。」

「擔心你。」

李帝努始終忍不住去責備這個一年沒見面的人。甚至已經是時隔一年再聽到的真切嗓音，是活生生的反應，熟悉的可愛語氣，裡面有笑意有情緒，不再是電腦裡日夜翻看到倒背如流的旅遊紀錄影片。

「有點棘手，比想像中暈得慢，就遲了。」

「畢竟你向來很準時，我才擔心的。」

「知道了李帝努，relax！」

李帝努提著手機走近海邊，他背著李敏亨笑得瞇起眼睛，連眼前海平線上的景色都看不清了，但他在黑暗中想起了李敏亨笑起來會鼓起的蘋果肌，那會是他畢生最愛的風景，比日落還要好看。

3

搬運手推車的聲音在遠處傳來，李帝努剛好看完整個日落過程，晚空只剩一片單調藍色。他提著露營燈往外走，看到李敏亨瘦小的身形，仍是小男孩那般模樣，快步抱上去陪他一起推。

肩並肩的時候，兩人默契地沉默不語小跑起來，李帝努等不下去，他想趕緊辦完事就拉開李敏亨的口罩，好好看看那張孩子臉在一年之間有多少變化，笑起來臉蛋還是不是鼓鼓的，眉毛是不是還彎彎的。

兩人合力把男人運到海邊，李帝努戴好手套便從擱在地上的背包裡取出麻繩。他扔了另一雙手套和麻繩的另一端給李敏亨，然後逕自開始綑綁巨石。

李敏亨不消一會兒就把昏迷的男人緊綁，輕輕地把人推到地上，他拍拍膝蓋上的麈土，小跑到李帝努身邊和他一起把巨石綁完。

等兩人確認巨石也牢固地綁好了，李帝努扶住李敏亨站起身。他們面對面站好，李帝努急不可待就把李敏亨的鴨舌帽摘了扔進自己的背包裡。李敏亨瞪著圓溜溜的大眼睛，露營燈僅能剛好照到他的側臉，好吧，眉毛還是彎彎的，黑色瀏海都被汗打濕了。

李敏亨笑了，儘管口罩快把整張臉都遮掩起來，鼓起的蘋果肌還是騙不了人。

李敏亨壓低聲線，輕聲問李帝努：「月黑風高，你有沒有點想我。」

李帝努情不自禁地笑，他的眼睛又瞇了起來，一高興就這樣，從來騙不了人。

他輕輕地湊到李敏亨耳邊。

「想，還不止有點。我很想，非常想。」

「最想幹你。」

4

石沉大海的瞬間，一切都結束了。

李帝努背著背包，單手推著手推車。李敏亨提著露營燈，另一隻手被李帝努牽得緊緊的。

他們有太多可以說的話，比如李帝努辭退警司職位的時候上司是怎麼挽留他的，又比如李敏亨在過去一年裡多少次和死亡擦身而過的經歷，但他們不想說，因為他們知道往後可以慢慢地說，攤開十年、二十年，甚至一百年去說。

5

手推車還沒來得及收好，李帝努敷衍地拋到後座，坐進車廂之後順手把李敏亨拉進自己的懷裡。

李敏亨噢了一聲，輕輕地推開李帝努的胸膛，他回頭把車門關好，李帝努就又貼了上來，把他的臉扭正，將那礙眼的口罩摘掉。

被扔到後座的露營燈散發微弱的光線，恰好足夠能照清兩人的臉。李帝努雙手摸上李敏亨巴掌大的小臉，替他撥起黏在額前的瀏海，用拇指撫摸那雙活潑而清秀的眉。

李敏亨一雙眼睛眨巴眨巴地看著李帝努，好久沒看真切的人，放大的臉就在眼前，過分實在，實在到胸口也緊繃起來，就算再堅強的男孩也會忍不住把積累已久的淚水傾倒而出。

曾經有好幾次差不多要被提著刀的人群追上，李敏亨都沒有哭，他吃力地跑，無畏無懼，但想起可能再也見不到李帝努了，就會雙眼發酸，連腿都乏力。

「哭什麼啊。」

李帝努皺著眉，沒直接擦去李敏亨的眼淚，而是捧著人的小臉親上去把眼淚舔走。眼淚剛好落到蘋果肌以下的那顆小痣上，李帝努就伸出舌尖舔。李敏亨從前最受不了這種事，每次都笑著躲，此時卻哭得懵了，乾脆沒給個反應，連李帝努親他的嘴，搶他的氧氣都不反抗。

「敏亨？」

李帝努拉開一點兩人的距離，看著李敏亨哭紅了的眼睛。

「不想做我們就不——」

「我太開心了，帝努。」  
「我甚至沒敢想我們還可以再見的。」

「辛苦了，你真的做到了。」

李敏亨看著李帝努一如既往溫柔的臉，他深呼吸一口氣，輕輕坐起身跨到李帝努身上，雙手攀上李帝努厚實可靠的寬肩。

一切如初，一年之別，他們仍舊如初。

6

李敏亨的腰腹比一年前強壯紮實了許多。

李帝努胡亂地摸索著坐在腿上的身軀，一邊閉著眼睛和李敏亨舌吻。或許李敏亨真的太想他了，連往日最愛躲來躲去的舌吻都不推拒了，連過長的睫毛似有若無地搔癢著李敏亨的臉頰時，依然躲都不躲。

李帝努直接了當地伸手進李敏亨的運動褲裡，把半硬的肉身暴露於空中，握在手心安撫。李敏亨鬆開了嘴低聲喘息，他一隻手扶著李帝努的肩膀，一隻手撐在車頂。

窄小而悶熱的車廂持續升溫，安靜得只有李敏亨深重的呼吸聲和隱忍的低聲呼喚。他的褲子被李帝努直接下拉到膝蓋以上，快感侵蝕著他的大腦，長久不經觸碰的秘地突然被強而有力的手指戳開，李帝努在他閉著眼沉醉的時候舔濕了手指，悄悄地進行開發。

「痛嗎？」

李帝努靠前去吸住李敏亨的喉結。以前也是這樣，只要舔舐脖頸上那片隆起，李敏亨便會放鬆夾緊他手指的肌肉，然後李帝努會再放兩根手指進去，放肆地輕輕律動，對著李敏亨笑得可愛，手上的動作卻一點都不討人愛。

「啊…」

李敏亨哆嗦，三根骨節分明的手指在他體內模擬著令人羞恥的動作，前端也被撫弄到滲出液體，身心充盈到再也無法思考。

若問這對分別一年的戀人最掛念的事，無非就是這種不必思考，卻最能直接表達愛意的運動。

幾乎在快感迷宮之中尋到出口，李帝努中道而止。李敏亨睜開眼睛看著李帝努正單手解開皮帶，一邊還不忘持續著侵佔李敏亨的活塞運動。

「快些…」

李敏亨難耐地伸手撫上自己被冷落的灼熱部位，再次閉上眼睛仰著頭，汗水從鬢角滴落到衣服上。加快著手上的速度時，李帝努的手覆上他的，於是身後的侵略變成飽滿而脹熱的填充，漸漸加重而探進更深的地方，最後完全吞沒，就如黃昏被夜幕徹底吞蝕，天空不分你我，相愛的人融為一體。

7

車窗搖下，夜晚的涼風吹進車廂，李敏亨低聲地喊，荒地裡只剩下這輛輕輕晃動的車，月光灑落，無人窺見這幅春色圖畫。

李帝努將李敏亨的褲脫個精光，讓李敏亨緊緻的腿夾緊他的腰身，半個身靠在方向盤上，被重重地挺進的時候才哼一聲，不幸的是衣服已被自己的污濁沾染。

李帝努雙手扣住李敏亨的腰，把人小幅度地抱起來又向下放，俯身又去咬李敏亨的嘴，連他近乎無聲的輕喘都要搶奪蠶食。

微風把兩人的潮濕吹散，李敏亨承受著緊密貼合的滅頂愉悅。李帝努的愛是霸道而不容抗拒的，那張性感而棱角分明的臉埋在李敏亨的頸間無目的地到處縱火，尤其是知道李敏亨的脖頸最敏感，他更偏要如此。

「不…很癢…」

李敏亨不住地顫抖著躲避，卻還是被李帝努用力地穩住身體，逃不掉的人只得默默承受，高聲叫了起來，甬道猛烈地收縮，連半軟的性器都再次流水發硬。

「可愛，你這樣最可愛。」

李帝努頂著張人畜無害的笑臉，把慘遭折磨的李敏亨抱在懷裡。李敏亨抱起來還是瘦小，起碼被李帝努抱住的時候能包覆得徹徹底底。

急速的挺動令車身輕輕搖擺，兩個人的重量每車輛側向一邊，每一下頂刺時，都會發出聲響。李敏亨乾脆咬住李帝努的衣服，他有點累了，持續兇狠的入侵毫無放緩的休息時間，李帝努會把他折騰到底，洶湧的情潮會毫不留情地把他捲到海的深處，直到第二次高潮在沒有觸碰之下爆發開來，沾濕了兩人的衣服，卻依然不見有半點消停的意思。

頸側再次被吹著氣又被啃咬起來，李敏亨迷糊地抽搐，被禁錮在寬闊的胸膛之中無閃躲的餘地。紅腫的嫩肉被刺激得反應緩慢，有一下沒一下地吸納收縮，仍無收斂的意圖。

李敏亨累得閉起雙眼，就由他吧。明天便要離開這個城市，他再也不必擔心未來，因為他已經抱緊了所有。

8

此夜要纏綿擁抱，在月亮追上之時，黑簾子拉攏之時，融合，揉碎彼此。


End file.
